


Don't listen at doors

by TiffanyF



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada returns some things to Yukimura and stops what he thinks is an attack. Don't own, don't claim, no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't listen at doors

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know that Sanada did what he thought was right. but this is yukimura and niou we're talking about.

Sanada was ashamed of himself. He’d borrowed some tennis books from Yukimura more than a week ago with the promise to get them back as soon as he could, and then he’d forgotten about them. Part of him wondered is Yukimura even remembered that Sanada had borrowed the books because the buchou had been distracted lately, but he refused to take the chance. So that was the reason that Sanada was walking through the rain to Yukimura’s house with the books tucked safely into his bag. Fortunately it wasn’t too far of a walk and his umbrella kept the worst of the rain off of him.

“Why Sanada-kun, what are you doing out in this weather?” Yukimura’s mother asked when she answered the door. “Come in and get warm. Seiichi is upstairs with one of his players and I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Thank you, Yukimura-san,” Sanada said with a bow. “But I can’t stay too long. I have homework that needs to be finished tonight.”

“Of course, I know how hard you boys all work. Go on up and see Seiichi. I’ll have your coat dry by the time you’re ready to go.”

Yukimura’s mother was much like her son, as long as said son was off the tennis courts. None of his team knew where he got the sadistic streak that ran through his blood, and none of them were going to ask. They weren’t stupid. Sanada shifted his bag’s weight a little and started up the stairs towards Yukimura’s room. He felt bad for just dropping in, but rationalized that he wouldn’t be there long and Yukimura would just be happy to get his tennis books back.

He paused at the door when he heard Niou’s voice coming from Yukimura’s room. Sanada frowned and leaned in closer to listen. He didn’t know why the team’s trickster should be at their buchou’s house. As far as Sanada knew, Niou and Yukimura never spoke away from practice and had nothing in common beyond tennis. But what he heard from behind the door caused his blood to heat in his veins.

“I’ve been waiting for this chance, Seiichi,” Niou was saying. “You really look good tied to your bed like that, all spread out and open for me, naked and exposed. So much soft pale skin that I don’t know where I want to start touching and marking you.”

“You will pay for this, Niou Masaharu,” Yukimura said in a soft, deadly tone.

“I know I will, Seiichi, so that’s why I’m going to make sure to do everything I’ve been dreaming about for so long tonight. I want to make sure that I really earn whatever punishment you give me when we’re done. But maybe you’ll take pity on me if I make sure that you enjoy it too?”

“There is no way I’ll enjoy this,” Yukimura said.

“Are you sure of that?” Niou asked. Sanada wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard a slight purr in the Petenshi’s tone. He put his bag down silently and moved closer to the door to listen. “I’m going to use my fingers first, Seiichi,” Niou continued in the same tone, “slick them up and slide them into your ass and open you up wide enough for me to follow with my cock. And I think you’ll be moaning before too long. I know what I’m doing and I’ll make sure that you feel something before this is over with. Maybe you’ll even like it so much that you’ll come crawling back to me and want me to do it again.”

Sanada realized what Niou was talking about doing and panicked. He pushed the door open, hurried into the room, grabbed a stunned looking Niou and punched him as hard as he could, knocking the other boy out. “Yukimura,” he gasped, “are you okay?”

Yukimura blinked a few times. “What are you doing here, Sanada?”

Sanada untied Yukimura’s right wrist and reached across to get the other tie. “Saving you,” he said. “But I also have some of your books that I needed to return.”

“Sanada, I believe that you have some of the worst timing of anyone I have ever met,” Yukimura sighed. He sat up and rubbed his wrist. “What books are you talking about?”

“The tennis books you loaned me,” Sanada replied. “But Yukimura, I don’t understand, Niou was about to.......violate you and you’re calm. Are you in shock? Do I need to call someone?”

“I am fine,” Yukimura said. He slid off the bed and knelt next to Niou. “Really, Sanada, you didn’t have to hit him so hard. He wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

Sanada’s eyes about popped out of his head. “Yukimura,” he said sounding increasingly frantic, “are you sure you’re all right? Niou didn’t give you anything, did he? A drug of some sort?”

“Now why would he do something like that?” Yukimura asked.

“I’m not sure, but based on what I heard while I was in the hall, he was planning to use you for some purpose of his own.”

Yukimura sighed again and lifted Niou’s head into his lap. “Sanada, while I appreciate your knight in shining armor routine, you have made a couple of mistakes,” he said. “The first of which was punching my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend,” Sanada choked.

“We haven’t told anyone because we know the team wouldn’t approve,” Yukimura said. “Although Yagyuu knows that Masaharu and I have a relationship away from school, but he is enough of a gentleman not to ask about details. And Masaharu was doing nothing here that I had not asked him for.”

“What?” Sanada’s legs gave out on him and he sank to the ground. “Why would you ask to be tied up and attacked?”

“That is between my boyfriend and myself,” Yukimura said coldly. “I will not protect you from Masaharu on this, Sanada. You have brought whatever revenge he wishes to do on yourself.”

Sanada couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Yukimura.”

“However, I will talk with him when he wakes up. I am sure you meant well, Sanada. Even if you did spoil my plans for the night and probably tomorrow night as well.” He looked down at the unconscious boy in his lap. “And I was so looking forward to finding out what it is that Masaharu so enjoys about being the bottom.”

“Yu-Yukimura,” Sanada gasped.

“Just leave, Sanada,” Yukimura said. “Thank you for bringing the books back. I will see you at practice in the morning.”

Sanada’s face was so red that it hurt. He couldn’t believe or process everything that he had just learned. He murmured out an apology and left, shutting the door behind him.  
*********

At practice the next morning everyone wondered why Sanada was tinted blue with red and silver hair, but chose not to ask. They decided they didn’t want to know why he was dyed in Seigaku colors. It wasn’t anything to do with them and, based off the looks Niou was shooting the fukubuchou, it wouldn’t be healthy to ask.


End file.
